Miku's story !
by silvermiku21
Summary: In this series Miku tells about her life.
1. Chapter 1

Miku's Story #1

Miku walked across her never-ending room of messiness. She turned around and looked at a picture. Lying in the frame was a picture of her best friends and her boyfriend. Rin, Len, and Kaito. She then gripped another picture then, instead of admiring she threw it across the room. She ran to her bed, grabbed her green and purple stuffed teddy bear and ripped it in half. Miku started to cry and flung to the ground. She rolled on her stomach and cried, "Stupid Kaito"! What lied in that picture fram was a picture of Kaito. Miku caught Kaito kissing another girl, Miki. Now Miku hated her. She dreamed of killing her, yet she would never think to succeed in something so horrible. Miku had to break up with Kaito. Clearly, her feelings had changed for him. She smashed everything that had anything to do with him. She marked in her diary," Tomorrow, Kaito and I are finished". She dropped her diary and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out the door, only to find that my night would be the worse night ever. Skipping around the corner, I assured myself of the things that I'd be telling Kaito. _I can't believe you. I thought you loved me. You liar. Don't even try to fix things. We are never, ever, ever getting back together. _Those are the type of things I thought in my head. As I crossed the street, a tear shed from my eye. _NO! You will not feel sorry, Miku. You have to tell him off! You do not love him. _Even though sometimes, I even doubted myself of that. I wasn't sure if I was ready to let him go. If I did, who would I go to? Nobody loved me. I was just a teal-haired, tall, freak. I didn't realized where I was until a loud "BEEP" curdled my ears. I was in the middle of the street. I looked at the man in the car, said a few sorries, and was on my way. I entered the restaurant and stared around. Next thing I knew I saw Kaito smiling and waving at me already in a booth. I walked over smiling, as if I was happy! I was NOT happy! I sat down across from him. We talked and all. Each conversation drowning my real thought of confronting him about his little kiss with Miki. FINALLY, our waiter walked over.

"Hello, I am Cress. I will be your waiter for today." He said politely. " May I take your order?" He's kind of cute. Maybe I could make Kaito jealous, Wait, I can't. That would be wrong. But should I?

" Yes. I will have the turnip soup with a side of fries, please." Kaito ordered.

" And for you, miss?" He asked, turned to me.

" Um, I will have the Rice Ball with you on the side." I say, my cheeks turning slightly red. I could see Kaito out of the corner of my eye, his eyes bulged and looking surprised. I think it worked. Once again, I must take it to the extreme. I stand walk up to the blue-haired, blue-eyed waiter looking flattered and his cheeks growing redder and redder. I look at him up close up and get revenge.

My lips touch his. I've finally got Kaito back. If he truly loves me, he'll realize and do what's best for both of us, leave.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe what I had done! I kissed this cute guy and I didn't even know him! When our lips parted, the waiter looked embarrassed yet, pleased.

"I-I'm Cress." He said, his cheeks burning, mouth grinning.

I turned around to see Kaito burning with enragement.

"What did you just do, Miku? You're** my **girlfriend!" Kaito yelled, loud enough to make the whole restaurant stare.

I walked over to him with a mad look on my face. I brushed past him, bumping his shoulder. I put my hand on the handle of the door. He looked back confused. I turned around thrusting my body, opening my mouth to say:

"Me, **your **girlfriend,"! I mumbled loud enough for him to understand," What about Miki"? My words sounded colder than I meant them to.

He looked at me shocked. I'm guessing he had no idea I knew. A girl waitress walked out the kitchen door. I believe her name was Hilda maybe?

"Who's ready fo-," she stopped once she realised what was going on. She placed her tray on the counter.

"Miku, I-".

"When were you gonna tell me that, huh? Oh wait, why would you? Of course it was supposed to be yours and Miki's secret. Cheating on me behind my back! Sneaking out, kissing, all without me never knowing. How could you Kaito?"

I looked at him upset, about to cry. My expression then faded to an angry frown. I walked out of the restaurant. I thought about my kiss with that waiter. What was his name? Crisp? Crest? Cress. That was it. I think he's kinda cute. And judging on his face after I kissed him, he didn't think I was too bad, either. When I opened my house door, I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. I never wanted to re-live that night again.


	4. Chapter 4

Cress' P.O.V.

_Who was that girl? _I kept thinking to myself. She was beautiful. _I forget what her name was. I wonder if I'll see her again. No… It's impossible. But she was so beautiful. We are destined to be together. Woah… I don't know what I'm thinking. I must see her again. _

I walked over to my brother Cilan's room. I stopped in my tracks after I heard him talking to my other brother, Chili. I peered in the small crack that was open of the door.

"I can't help it, Cilan. I think I'm in love," whined Chili.

"What do you know about her?" asks Cilan.

"Well she has beautiful yellow hair, crystal blue eyes, and the most adorable head band. Her name is Rin".

"Oh, man. You got it bad".

"I know! I just wish I could see her again".

"Don't worry I'm sure you will. Striation City is a pretty small city. I'm sure you'll see her again".

"You sure?" asked Chili, eyes lighting up.

"I-I'm sure," Cilan doubted himself but said anyways.

They started to come towards the door. I quickly stood up. I was started to run past the door but tripped over a nail sticking out from the ground. I went face-first to the ground. I looked up to see Hilda's curious face. Just then the door creaked open. I stared back. My brothers came out both with odd faces. They shook them. Chili finally said:

"Uh… w-what are you doing"?

"Uh…nothing!" I claimed, then walked up to my room. _Would I ever see her again? _I didn't know. All I could do was hope. And hope was what I did.


	5. Chapter 5

Miku's P.O.V.

I woke up that morning feeling so tired. I almost didn't remember what had happened last night. Now I couldn't forget. I kissed that waiter, Cress. I wanted to see him again so badly. I called Rin and she invited me over.

Rin was my best friend. Even if she was two years younger than me.

I walked over to Rin and Len's house, it was only a couple houses down, and I knocked on the door. Of course, Len answered the door.

"Why, hello Miku,"he answered the door, a sly look on his face.

"Hi, Len," I say with a non-enthusiastic voice.

"Come in, bear-bear".

"Bear-bear? What the heck"?

"My little nick-name for you," he replies.

"Where's Rin?"I asked, not impressed.

"In her room".

I walked up the stairs that lead to Rin's room. I was about to knock on the door when I heard her whisper-singing I Like you, I love you. I knocked on the door. I heard her guitar strum the wrong note.

"Come in, Miku,"she approved.

I opened the door and hopped on her bed.

"Hey. Can I tell you something?" she started.

"Of course Rin," I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Rin decided she would tell me once we go out to a restaurant. So we did. She wouldn't tell me what restaurant we were going to so we had to walk. When we came up around the corner from the place, I wasn't sure if I should be exhilarated or scared out of my life. It was the place I kissed Cress! _Maybe if I'm lucky enough, he'll be working there! _

"Here's the place"! Rin looked at me.

"Great!," I replied.

We walked into the restaurant. In my mind I did a little flip. I was so happy. I found myself staring at Cress. He started to walk over, looking happy.

_Oh no. What should I say? Hey, I remember you. No! Oh my gosh I never thought I'd see you again. No! AUGHHHHH! Help me!_

I had no idea what to do. He looked so happy. I needed to say something, fast!


	7. Chapter 7

"H-hey," Cress greeted.

"Um… hi," I smiled.

"Uh…," He drifted off into my eyes," Oh, um… table for two"?

"Yup," Rin replied.

He escorted us to our table. We sat down and he took our order. After we ordered, Rin finally said:

"So here's my story. I was roller-skating and Len was getting me ice cream when I tripped over a water bottle (I know lame). When I was about to get up, a boy ran back-first towards me and accidentally tripped over me. He said sorry and offered to help me up. He took my hand and introduced himself. We looked into each other's eyes and… I don't know… we just, I guess, like, connected. We spent time with each other but he had to buy presents for his brothers' birthdays… and… Oh my! His birthday is today! I totally forgot! I got him something. His party is tonight. I'm going. Maybe you can come too… if I ask".

"What was his name"?

"It was…," she looked over my shoulder, eyes widening. "Chili"!

She got up, ran out of her seat, and went to see Chili. Cress came over with food. He gave me an envelope. It said: You're invited.

"Can you come to my birthday party tonight?" he asked me.

"Wait…" I said analyzing what I knew," Are you… Chili's brother"?

"Yeah I am. I have another brother too. Cilan".

"So your triplets"?

"Yes. That's Chili over… there with… your friend".

I smiled. Rin came back, after saying bye to Chili. She waved at him and made her way over to me.


	8. Chapter 8

At the party…

I was pretty sure I got the triplets all something very nice. Cress told me Chili likes donuts, Cilan likes cooking so I got him a cook book, and for Cress I got a sketch pad, pack of pencils, and erasers, because he likes to draw.

I walked in the big room and stared around to find Cress. I finally found him and walked over to him.

"Happy birthday," I greeted.

"Hey! Glad you could make it!" he smiles.

"My treat," I giggled.

"Hey, umm… so I know we like just met and all but umm…" he looked like he was struggling," D-do you maybe wanna go out some time"?

I filled with happiness and joy.

"Of course"!

"Phewwwf… I was thinking maybe we could go to the movies or something… well only if you wanna".

"Sure! There is this uh movie coming out… I kinda wanted to see. I-It's called Fun House".

"Oh, really? I want to see that so badly".

We sat down on a couch. I sat staring around. My hand accidently rested on his. I blushed, so did he. We looked at eachother.

It was almost time to open presents. I really hoped that they liked them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chili tore open his gift from me. I was very nervous. He opened the box, donut lying inside. His eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"*GASP* THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKOU SOOOOOO MUCH!" He yelled.

It was Cilan's turn. He pulled the ribbon out of its knot, then lifted the lid off.

"Thank you! I really wanted this!" he smiles.

Now it was Cress' turn. He smiled at me and returned to opening his present. He had an expression filled of nothing. I didn't know if he liked it. I looked worried. He stared up at me and said:

"Oh. My. Gosh. THANK YOU SO MUCH!" He jumped up.

He hugged me. Then started to pull back when, I hugged him back. I brought my chest towards his. I closed my eyes and brought my lips up. Then, our lips touched.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day…

I woke up to silence. _Where am I? _I looked around. _Oh my god I'm still at the party!_ I jumped up and walked to the door. On my way, I saw Cilan drinking coffee.

"Hi Miku," he waves.

"Oh, hello Cilan," I say, startled.

"Sit down".

"Ok".

I walk over and take a seat.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" he asks.

"Well… no," I reply.

"Well, Kaito came".

Silence.

"H-he did? Why?" I ask.

"He crashed the party. And he… kissed you".

"What?! How could he! Why don't I remember this"?

"You kissed him back".

My face confused in shock. I cry.

"What did Cress say"?

"Well… he never wants to see you again".

I cry harder while walking out.


	11. Chapter 11

I ran out of the restaurant crying and questioning. _Why would Kaito do this? How could it be possible I kissed him back?_

There had to be a reason.

A week later…

All I could think of was Cress. _Did he really mean for us to never see each other again? _I watched each night fade to blue, only thinking of him. _He couldn't have meant for us to part forever._

I thought about how we met, the time when we first kissed playing over, and over in my mind. I thought of his dreamy blue eyes, silky blue hair, and kind smile. I couldn't bear to be away from him any longer. So I did the stupid thing. I called him.

First a ring and then another. Until, it went to the answering machine. It said:

"Hi, you've called Cress," in his quirky voice," I'm not able to answer the phone now but if you leave a message I'll be sure to get back to you," I smile," Unless this is Miku". It ended leaving my face shocked. _How could he. I thought he liked me._

Cress' P.O.V.

Every day I longed to see Miku. I was so stupid to say I never wanted to see her again. I did. But I hate what she did. _How could she kiss her ex-boyfriend? Maybe I was used this whole time. I hate that back-stabbing, lying, teal haired, blue eyed, beautiful smiling, precious girl. I had to get her back. _But I couldn't. Not with what was going on. I had more important things to think about like losing my home.


	12. Chapter 12

Miku's P.O.V.

I couldn't take it anymore. The pain was killing me. I couldn't forget about Cress so I had to get away from Cress. _Should I really? All my friends and family are here in Striation City. But it will get me away from Cress… and Kaito._

I decided I was moving. The first person I told was Rin and Len. This was how it went.

"Umm… guys, I don't know how to put this but..." silence," I'm moving.

"NOOOOOOOO! You can't go, Miku! IWASSUPPOSEDTOENDUPWITHYOUFI NALLYANDWEWERESUPPOSEDTOBETO GETHERFOREVERANDLOVEEACHOTHE RANDGETMARRIEDANDEATBANANAST OGETHER! (I was supposed to end up with you finally and we were supposed to be together forever and love each other and get married and eat bananas together) !" Len whined hugging me.

Rin just sat quietly crying to herself.

"Len, can I talk to you alone please?" I asked.

"Of course Miku," he blubbered barely understandable.

I took his hand and brought him to the next room.

"It's going to be ok Len. I'll always visit and every time I do, we can eat bananas together," I told him.

"But we were supposed to get married," he whined.

"I'm sorry, bud. I do love you," pause," –as a friend or like a brother…" I make sure of myself.

Len looks up at me with his adorable face. Blue eyes begging for me to stay. I meet his eyes and kiss him.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"When you only have one chance, take it. I'm gonna miss you Len, with your quirky smile, adorable clumsiness, and funny remarks. I think I'm gonna miss those the most," I hug him.

He hugs back. I really wasn't sure I was ready to leave Rin, Len, Luka,Meiko, Kaito, Miki and the rest. But the person I would miss the most is Cress.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day…

I grab the phone, wondering what I am doing.

_It's only fair if I tell Cress right? _

I didn't know.

But I dialed his number anyways. I called him only to be answered by the voice mail machine.

"Cress," I say, tearing up," You were the best thing that ever happened to me. You helped me see the light with your brilliant ways. You opened up my mind with your bright smile. When I first kissed you I knew you were the one. I loved y- no. I love you. And I don't care if you ever loved me but I love you. I will never forget you and I hope you'll never forget me. So I'm moving away from Striation. Probably to a much smaller town so I can avoid thinking about you," I cry," I just want you to know," I pause," I will always love you.

I hang up.

I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. I couldn't. But I had to. I was moving and there was nothing anyone could do about it. I already sold my house and rented one in another town.

_Goodbye Striation city. Goodbye my love._


	14. Chapter 14

I walk into the airport. Stare around. As my feet pound to the ground I expect something.

_No. I can't be actually expecting Cress to show up! He won't. He hates me. End of story._

I walk by the many faces of strangers.

I stare at my ticket. A tear drops on to it.

"Goodbye Striation City," I whisper to myself walking closer and closer to the gate.

"Miku!" A faint yell.

I turn my head. Nothing. I get back on my way.

"Miku! Stop!" now more closer.

I turn around.

_Oh my god. Cress!_

I run to him while he's running to me. I jump into his arms and our lips touch. They part.

"I'm so stupid," he says," I don't know why I almost let you leave.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry," I apologize.

No. It's my fault," he corrects," So will you stay?

"Well. Cress," his face lights up," I already sold my house. I have nowhere to stay.


	15. Chapter 15

Cress' face looked so sad.

"But I could move in with Rin and Len," I smiled.

I knew that would make him happy. He ripped up the plane ticket and walked me to Rin and Len's house.

I knocked on the door to have none other than Len answer the door.

"Hi Len,"I greeted.

"I KNEW YOU'D COME BACK FOR ME!"he hugged me, then stepped back," Waaaaiit a minute. Who is this"?

"Ummm… her boyfriend," Cress replied.

"What? WAHHHAHHAHHAHHAHH!" he cries in his Len way.

"Len, may we come in"?

He pointed to the couch, then, called his sister. We all sat down and I asked if I could live with them. They said it was ok.

"So I have to get dinner started,"Rin walked out of the room.

"I'll help you Rin,"I follow.

Cress' P.O.V.

It was very awkward sitting there with that boy, Len. He just stared at me. I finally started a conversation.

"So…,"I say," how long have you known Miku"?

"For 10 years. I don't see why she never confessed her love for me and she did with you when she's only known you for, how long has it been? Oh that's right I don't care.

"Ok... um so how's-" I hear a scream from the kitchen.

I run in to see Miku, laying on thebottom of the stares, with her foot in a weird position.

"Miku!"I run towards her.

**End of book.**


End file.
